Don't Tell Me Goodbye
by BalletBaby5
Summary: Bella is leaving for college but the Cullens have a surprise in store for her. Rated T just to be safe! This is my first story under my new name formerly Arwen51 . Please read and review!
1. Forever Young

"I can't believe I'm letting her do this" Bella sighed as she climbed out of the car. She heard Edward chuckle from the other side.

"Alice would have done it with or without your permission. Besides, I think you secretly love it."

"I do not!"

With that, she slammed the door of the silver Volvo shut and glared at him from the passenger's side.

"Oh come on Bella!" he sighed, but the death stare continued. Edward smirked and folded his arms on the roof of the car before resting his head on them. He cleared his throat as if preparing for a big speech, and then pushed out his bottom lip and sported the biggest Bambi eyes she had ever seen. She didn't have a chance in hell.

"Alright," Bella sighed and walked around to the other side of the car, where Edward pulled her into a one armed hug.

"I'm really going to miss you, you know that," he muttered into her hair.

"Then why are we going to a party on my last night in Forks instead of being alone?" she asked staring up at the face that was breaking her heart. The face that she didn't know if she had the strength to leave tomorrow.

"This will be fun. Besides, my family loves you, you can't leave without giving them the chance to send you off properly" he kissed her forehead.

"Would you really deprive Alice of all her fun?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess not."

They wandered up the front steps of the Cullen house, Edward's arm still around her shoulders. He was like a fortress where she could hide away. She fit just right in his arms with her head tucked perfectly beneath his chin. He paused with his hand on the door handle and waited until she nodded to turn it.

"You're here! Finally!" Alice came bounding in, smiling brightly and clapping her hands with glee. Bella always thought of a child on Christmas morning when she thought of Alice. The resemblance was uncanny.

Alice grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the room where the rest of the family had gathered. The room was filled with brightly colored balloons and streamers. A 'Bon Voyage' sign hung above the large window overlooking the woods on the Cullen's vast property.

"Congratulations Bella!" Esme pulled her into a hug

"We are so excited for you! You are going to have a wonderful time!"

"Esme, you're smothering her," Edward laughed. The moment was interrupted by Carlisle with a bottle of Champagne.

"It's time for a toast!" his voice boomed and the family gathered around the table excitedly.

"But you guys don't drink," Bella challenged. Carlisle continued to pour, passing out the glasses.

"It for affect," Emmett scoffed as he took a glass.

"Now," Carlisle began, picking up his bubbling glass.

"I just want to say on behalf of the entire Cullen family, that we are so proud of you Bella. This is a huge achievement and we wish you the best of luck. And I know I speak for everyone here when I say that we feel very lucky to have you as part of our family."

Bella could feel everyone's eyes on her and she glanced down at the contents of her glass to avoid looking at them. She knew that if she did, the lump in her throat would turn into full blown tears.

"To Bella," Carlisle raised his glass and everyone echoed him. Bella downed her champagne quickly, hoping it would suppress the emotion rising in her throat. As if sensing her discomfort, she felt Edward squeeze her hand slightly.

After cake and some parting gifts, Edward insisted that it was time to take her home. Alice sighed disappointedly and began gathering up the gifts.

"Thanks, everyone, really. This means a lot. I'm really...really..." she heard her voice crack as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"We're going to miss you too," Carlisle finished for her.

"It won't be the same around here without that fresh smell," Emmett joked, easing the moment. Alice bolted forward and pulled Bella into her arms.

" Don't cry! We'll write everyday! And hey, maybe you'll be seeing us sooner than you think" Alice smiled and brushed the tears from her friend's cheeks. Bella nodded and sniffed as she dried her eyes.

"Have a safe trip," Jasper added, shaking her hand. Bella grinned at him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Aw Jasper! Look at you, hugging the human! Our little boy is all grown up!" Emmett laughed.

"You," Jasper shook his finger at him.

"You're dead Emmett!"

And with that, the two of them took off.

"If the two of you break any of my statues, I swear!" Esme called after them.

"And that's our cue to leave," Edward pulled her in the direction of the door.

"Thanks again!" Bella called out and Carlisle gave a wave as Alice and Rosalie took off after the boys. As she followed Edward out the door, Bella could hear Alice and Rosalie shouting the boy's names, attached to threats if they didn't cut it out.

"So that was good" Edward chuckled as he led her to the car.

"A fight in my honor, I feel so proud," she grinned up at him and for a moment forgot all of her feelings of dread. All of the fun and laughter filled her and warmed her heart. She was glad they hadn't watched her go, it would have been too hard. This way was better. This was exactly how she wanted to remember them.

*

"Bella..." Edwards silky voice seeped into her dream like warm caramel. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and she shook her head, not wanting to interrupt how good she was feeling. She heard Edward laugh quietly.

"Charlie is getting ready to come and wake you up shortly and I don't think he would be too pleased to find me in his daughter's bed."

"Alright, I'm up" she groaned and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to coax them open. The smile left her face as soon as Edward moved off the bed.

"I'll see you soon" he kissed her quickly and was gone just as a knock came from the door.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Charlie's gruff voice came from the other side.

"Yeah Dad," she sat up, disgruntled by Edward's abrupt exit. The door opened and Charlie poked his head inside.

"So College Girl, today's the big day. You should get moving, you need to head out soon" he taped his watch to emphasize his point. She nodded as she climbed out of bed and began searching for the only set of clothes she hadn't packed. And then it hit her.

"Dad," she turned to face Charlie who was still leaning against the doorframe.

"What's that smell? Oh my god, did you cook!"

"Hey now, back in the day, your old man was a wizard with waffles!" he argued.

"Toaster oven?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be down in a minute" she shut the door to the bathroom behind her as Charlie started down the stairs.

She was just spitting her tooth paste into the sink when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly rinsed her mouth and flew down the stairs.

"I really appreciate you driving Bella down," she heard her Dad say and arrived just in time to see him shaking hands with Edward.

"It's really no trouble at all Chief Swan. I wouldn't have it any other way" he glanced up at the last part and smiled when he saw her standing there.

After a drawn out breakfast of frozen waffles, they found themselves standing beside her packed truck. Charlie shuffled his feet nervously with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She hadn't expected any kind of Hallmark moment.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there," she promised.

"Listen drive safely and if any of those frat yahoos invite you to a party or to light up with them, you tell them your Dad is a cop who owns a large shotgun."

"I will. And thanks," she grinned and they met in an awkward hug. Charlie thrust out his hand.

"Edward,"

"Chief," he shook his hand as their eyes locked and unsaid words were passed between them.

Bella took one last look at the house that had become her home before climbing into the truck beside Edward. She waved to Charlie one last time as they pulled out of the driveway. With tears pricking her eyes, she watched his figure get smaller and smaller in the side mirror as they drove away. She felt Edward's fingers close around hers and she gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Before you know it, it will be Thanksgiving and you'll be back here to visit" his voice was calm and soothing. She nodded and continued to stare at the side mirror as she watched Forks disappear behind her as they drove away.

*

"Where are you going? This isn't where we turn," Bella glanced around an hour later as Edward turned into a parking lot.

"I know" he smirked.

"We just need to make a quick stop."

Her eyes immediately landed on the large jeep and the shiny black Mercedes in the empty lot of the McDonalds. The smirk on Edward's face had exploded into a large grin as he pulled up behind the jeep.

"Hey bro! You made it!" Emmett called to him as they got out of the car. He threw Edward a large duffle bag which he proceeded to toss into the trunk of the Volvo.

"Bella!" she heard Alice squeal as she, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme exited the Mercedes.

"I'm so excited!"

"I don't understand," Bella shook her head in confusion.

"What's going on here?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Edward said.

"We talked about it and there is still so much work for me to finish at the hospital before we move again," Carlisle started.

"And I love our home here in Forks, I'm not ready to leave just yet. So in order to buy us more time, we decided-"

"We're going to college too!" Alice shrieked with excitement. Bella just stared at them in shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Well, none of us have ever been to college" Rosalie shrugged.

"And we thought it might be fun to try it for a while."

Edward's voice broke her trance "And this way, I can make sure you are safe...so what do you think?"

Everyone stared at her, waiting for Bella to react.

"I think...I think this is amazing!" She laughed and jumped into Edward's arms. Jasper tossed the remainder of Edward's bags into the trunk of the Volvo and joined the others in saying good bye to their parents.

"Alright!" Emmett clapped his hands and practically leapt into the jeep.

"Let's go to college!"

*

Author's Note: 

_So that's the first chapter! I know it was a bit slow but I had to get all of that information out there and lay the ground work for the story. I hope you all enjoyed it though! I will try to get the next chapter up asap! Until then, review, review, review!_

_The song that provided the inspiration for this chapter and the title of the story (ie. the one I listened to while writing it): Summer Hair = Forever Young by The Academy Is..._

_Listen to it while you read!_


	2. Tug of War

"This is it," Edward smiled as they entered the circular driveway of the large stone building. Bella saw the jeep in the rearview mirror pull in behind them. A tiny brunette girl who was standing on the steps near them holding a clip board began to make her way towards them.

"This should be interesting," Edward murmured as they got out of the car.

"Hey there! Welcome to Reichardt Hall. I'm Agnes, can I, uh, get your names?" she smiled, faltering on the last part as she finally got a good look at the boys.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my brother Jasper, that's Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen and this is Bella Swan" Rosalie answered for everyone.

"Oh, right," Agnes seemed more flustered now as she flipped through pages on the clipboard.

"Well um, I have Rosalie and Alice listed on 2 South upper, you guys are in a double room, and Jasper and Emmett on 2 South lower, also in a double," she snapped her fingers at a guy and a girl who had been standing on the top step staring at all of them since they had arrived.

"This is Rachel and Paul, they can show you to your rooms. And here's your keys."

Rachel wandered to the jeep and began trying to pull Rosalie's large suitcase out, almost falling over in the process.

"Let me help you with that" Emmett hoisted the case over his shoulder with ease.

"Th-thanks" Rachel blushed and continued to stare at Emmett who took little notice. Unfortunately Rosalie did.

"Thanks babe, that's so sweet of you to get those for me," Rosalie cooed. She locked eyes with Rachel as she gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek, clearly marking her territory. Bella felt sorry for Rachel, she had been on Rosalie's bad side and there was nothing fun about it.

"Okay, I have Edward in a single room on 2 South upper, here's your key. You can follow the girls upstairs. And Isabella, you are in a double on 2 South lower" Agnes rhymed off.

"Wait a minute," Bella stopped her as she was reaching for the keys.

"Bella's not supposed to have a roommate," Edward finished for her. Agnes looked taken aback, but proceeded to check the list again.

"There must have been some sort of mistake in the system. It says here that she's been placed in a double room with a roommate."

"Great," Bella sighed. The last thing she needed was some other girl invading her space. Her secrets were hard enough to keep from Charlie and they weren't even living in that close of quarters. This was a whole other story.

"Well, I can try and find her a single room in one of the other residences," Agnes spoke directly to Edward, ignoring the fact that Bella was standing right beside him.

"No!" Alice shouted and burst forward.

"The double room will be fine" she grasped Bella by the shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"There's nothing to worry about Bella" Alice assured her. Clearly she'd already had a vision. Edward looked at her skeptically, but she nodded and turned her attentions back to Agnes.

"Um, okay, uh, double room it is. Here's your key," Agnes glanced between all of them, clearly confused.

"Great!" Alice smiled confidently.

"Just great!"

*

"Here you go," Paul gestured to the open door on Bella's left. She glanced down the long hallway of doors. She wondered which room belonged to Jasper and Emmett.

"Looks like your roommate has already moved in."

"Perfect," Bella said as he put her last box down on the floor outside the doorway.

"Well, let me know if you need anything else. My room is the big Don's room at the end of the hall."

"Yeah, thanks," and with that, he was gone. Arms full, she pushed one of the boxes inside with her foot. The right side of the room had clearly already been claimed, a large white duvet was spread over the bed and a suitcase with several boxes rested beside it.

"Left side it is," she sighed and dumped her stuff on the floor before collapsing on the bed. It creaked slightly beneath her and she wondered how old these beds really were. She began searching for the set of sheets she had packed.

"Knock, knock," she looked up to see Edward leaning in the doorway. She never got tired of the feeling that she got when she saw him.

"My room is all set up so I thought I would see how you are making out. Here let me help," he took one side of the sheets and they began to make the bed.

"Seems a shame they're wasting beds on five people who don't sleep," Bella joked. Edward laughed,

"Luckily college is the one place where you can be awake all night long and no one will ever question it," he reminded her. She grabbed the purple bedding that she had taken from her room in Forks and tossed one side to Edward.

"Yeah but what are you guys going to do, that's a long time" Bella asked. With that Edward grabbed her around the waist and swiftly pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"I'm sure I'll find some way to entertain myself," he murmured as he began kissing her neck. Bella felt her mind cloud and she was unable to focus on anything but the feeling of his cold lips on her neck. He froze slightly and Bella began to regain her composure.

"Someone's coming" he whispered. But it was too late.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" a small half-Asian girl stood in the doorway covering her eyes with her hands.

"No it's our fault," Bella tried to untangle herself from Edward and sit up.

"No, it's definitely mine, I should have knocked," the girl babbled. She kept her eyes covered as she continued to move out of the room, backing straight into the door frame.

"Oh shit!" she yelped, stumbling forward, her hands flying to the back of her head.

"Are you alright?" Bella flew off the bed to help her. The girl continued to rub the back of her head, waving Bella off with the other.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really, don't worry about it. I swear, I'm not normally this clumsy," she laughed.

"I guess this is your new roommate," Edward said from the bed. He seemed a little disgruntled by this fact.

"Yeah sorry! God, what is wrong with me today? Bianca Northam," she introduced herself.

"Bella Swan. This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

"Hey, how's it going," she nodded at Edward who smirked and said nothing.

"Listen, I should probably go get some ice for this and give you guys your privacy. So I'll just, um, go and I'll see you later," she said awkwardly and left.

"And that's why you should have a single room," Edward laughed.

*

Author's Note: 

So that's chapter 2! I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to update today! I will try and make the next one longer! Thanks to cathyrock, my first reviewer! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so far! Please review if you are reading, I would love to know what you all think, good or bad!

Song for this chapter: Tug of War by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Please give it a listen while you read!


End file.
